Tillman
For information about Tillman in Battle Bears Gold, see 'Demo'. 'Tillman '''is one of the three fully robotic pandas known as the Delta Bears. His profession focuses on explosive weapons. He is not the leader of the group. Character Detail ''"Gung ho master of heavy artillery. He'll charge into any battle without a second glance. He'll charge into battle without a second glance (unlike Wil, he knows exactly what he's getting into). Loves to follow orders and yell "sir yes sir!" Tillman has no subtlety or grace. He's always begging the Captain to charge in guns-a-blazing. For Tillman, every time that he almost gets blown up on every mission is a badge of honor." ~ Official Battle Bears description Tillman is an explosives expert. Not much is known about Tillman since no story was told (or shown) about him in Battle Bears: Zombies and Battle Bears -1. He is one of the three Delta Bears. Character's notable phrases: ''BB0: ''Waitin' on you Chub Scout! (at Wil) You ain't as stupid as you look! That'd be like like punchin' a baby! (at Wil) It's been fun, but it's bout' time I kill you. Now THAT, is more LIKE IT! ''BBG: ''Call that pain? (Hurt response) Hold Still! (Team speak: Attack my target) Sure do scream a lot when yer dyin'! (Weapons kill response) Ya missed! wait a second.(Dying response) Tillman gonna give it to ya, he gonna give it to ya! (Team speak: Woohoo!) All too easy. (won match response) Maybe next time I won't go so easy. (lost match response) THAT WASN'T BAD!!! (lost match response) '' ''Run AWAY!!! (Team speak: Incoming) On me! (Team speak: Follow me) I'm takin" too much heat! (Team speak: Help me out) Appearance In the new concept arts for him he's shown along with the other 2 Delta Bears. He is shown in the middle and this is a concept art for the sixth cutscene in Battle Bears Zero. He appears as a playable character in Battle Bears Fortress. He will also appear in the Battle Bears TV Show. Notes * He is voiced by Mark Cohen, who is also the voice actor for Wil. *'Tillman' could be an abbreviation for 'Artilleryman', since Tillman specialises in explosive weapons. *Although he is (supposedly) indestructible, he can be killed in Battle Bears Gold, being a playable class. *He is one of the two bears in Battle Bears Gold whose weapons are able to lock, the other being Astoria. *He is the only Battle Bear who has appeared in a game who is completely animatronic, while all the other Battle Bears are cyborgs, as shown when the Battle Bears are gibbed in Battle Bears Gold. *He is also, therefore, the only Battle Bear to use skates/wheels as a main form of locomotion. This has only been proven by his appearances in BBG and BB0. *Tillman can be compared as a Battle Bears counterpart to Shadow the Hedgehog of the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. Both are apparently invincible, use some sort of skates to move around and they both have black as one of their theme colours. They also use highly destructive weapons/abilities (Tillman: Demolitions, Buzzsaws/Melee. Shadow: Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear.) *Tillman's backpack is the third largest of all the Battle Bears, beaten only by Graham's and Riggs'. *In Battle Bears Zero, Tillman's backpack can also serve as a jet pack, allowing him to stay afloat, though only for a limited time. In Battle Bears Gold, this backpack is not used for flying at all and is only used to carry the Demo's Secondary weapons. *It is likely that it is a typo shown in BB-0, but Tillman's name can also be spelt Tilman, with only one L. *He is one of the two characters that has retained some physical, visible damage (the cracks in his armour at the top right of his head and bottom left on the body), the other being Graham with his many bandages and prosthetic hand. *He is ditched by the other members in The Delta Bears team to leave Tillman to deal with Wil. *More information about him can be found here. Category:Tillman Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears Fortress Category:Battle Bears Gold